


【ABO】你他mua不要叫我爸爸

by ChunshanMoon



Category: ABO - Fandom, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChunshanMoon/pseuds/ChunshanMoon





	【ABO】你他mua不要叫我爸爸

标签：现代背景，ABO设定（含私设），伪父子，年下，强制爱，囚禁play，高h，轻sm  
人物：戚谷A，戚容O

写在前面：  
这只是一篇为了能让谷戚开车上路而写的文，也是我第一次写ABO设定。所有一切设定均为故事情节服务，就图一个爽，其他别深究。另，禁止二改/二次上传。  
谢谢。  
——

戚容当初从亲戚手中接过这个孩子的抚养权的时候，是无论如何都想不到，有一天，这个亲戚信誓旦旦说是Omega的孩子，会变成一个Alpha，骑在他身上……

1  
“你他妈给老子滚下去！”戚容黑着脸骂道，一双大长腿不断踢踹，想把身上的人弄下去。  
戚谷红着眼睛大吼：“我不！”  
“你到底在发什么疯？”  
“我没发疯！你再动我就真疯了！别动！”  
戚容倒吸一口凉气。WTF？这是我那温顺可爱又纯良的亲亲儿子说出来的话吗？他居然敢吼我？  
呵呵，不对，戚谷一点都不温顺可爱又纯良，他可瞒着他爸天大的一件事呢！  
戚容是不会承认他被儿子眼睛通红、面目狰狞又委屈的样子吓到了，也不想知道自己养得好好的Omega儿子怎么突然就变A了，更不想知道腰间抵着他的那杆“枪”是什么东西。  
两个情绪激动的人是没法解决问题的，必须有人冷静下来，戚容向来是识时务的俊杰，于是也不挣扎了，放缓了语气说：“谷子乖，你这样压着我我很难受，你先下来。”  
戚谷仍然很激动，两只手按着他爸没有一点要松开的意思：“我不！”  
戚容强忍着将人揍一顿的冲动，扯出一抹笑，用商量的语气说：“好，那就这样说。你跟爸爸说说，你怎么了？为什么生气？”气到他一回家就被拽着甩到床上压着他，还一副要把他生吞的样子。  
戚谷一想到这个就气得浑身发抖。啊，他每天想方设法地让戚容沾上自己的气息，好劝退那些该死的Alpha，结果最近他为考试忙得焦头烂额，忘记给戚容的衣服喷上“特制香水”，这货今天就带了一身别人的味儿回来！别的！Alpha！的气味！到底是哪个混蛋敢对他爸下手啊？！等他找出来非得给他揍到地上喊爸爸不可！  
见戚谷一脸“家里白菜被猪给拱了”的沉痛之色，戚容真真是一头雾水。他最近跟往常一样上班下班也没干别的事儿啊，怎么就惹到这小子了？  
“嗯？说话。”戚容下意识地顶顶胯，提醒出神的人。  
然而下一秒他就后悔了，他儿子的脸就跟植物大战僵尸里的辣椒炸弹似的瞬间爆红，杵着他的那杆“枪”更是跳了跳。  
“……”  
操，这都他妈的什么破事儿啊！！！  
戚谷不停地深呼吸强迫自己冷静下来。不能急，这事儿不能急，虽然已经默认了这人是自己的囊中之物，但他也不希望发生令他爸不愉快的事情。  
可是，现在，心心念念之人就在自己身子底下，只稍强势点，他就能得到他，完完整整的他。根本就不用担心他爸不从，诱导发情什么的，他早就研究过了。  
也就是戚谷有刻意隐藏自己的气息，否则，就凭他那霸道的信息素，绝壁能让戚容腿软得站不起来！  
啊！好想要！  
戚谷的枪早就上好了膛，正跃跃欲试，涨得他发疼。理智告诉他应该立马离开，可是他舍不得。  
眼看着戚容的脸色又冷了下来，戚谷吸吸鼻子，柔柔问道：“爸爸今天去干什么了？见了什么人？”  
戚容一听这是什么鬼问题啊？  
“上班，见客户，你不都知道吗？”  
“什么客户？那个客户对你做了什么？”戚谷眼睛死死盯着他，大有一副刨根问底的架势。  
戚容就很烦。码的老子是爸爸还是你是爸爸，老子去干什么用得着跟你报备吗？他很想骂人，可是现在形势容不得他硬刚，万一这小子发起疯来释放信息素，大晚上的他去哪儿给他找个Omega泄火？  
某人是完全没有意识到自己作为一个纯种Omega和一个发疯的Alpha共处一室是最危险的，他甚至能不能下床都是个问题……  
虽然心里疯狂diss但戚容还是温柔解释道：“去见了一个设计案的甲方，就喝喝酒聊聊天什么的，谈生意嘛，难免的。”他还是没想明白戚谷生气的点在哪儿。  
“那个甲方碰你了？”  
“？？？”戚容一脸懵逼，碰我？啥意思？不能碰？  
戚谷一字一顿地问：“那个贱人，碰你了？”  
戚容听着不爽，屈膝撞在他背上：“怎么说话的呢？就抱了一下怎么了？碍着你了？操。”他忍了忍还是觉得烦，语气很冲道：“你要还想活着出这个门儿就给老子滚下去！三天不打上房揭瓦了是吧……”  
戚谷没出息地抖了抖。  
小时候他皮得很，不受管教，特别是知道戚容不是他亲爸后，就爱跟戚容对着干。读小学的时候，戚谷和大他几岁的同学干架，一个人干翻对面十几个，厉害得很，这件事震惊了全校，造成了非常恶劣的影响，戚容专门请假从公司赶过来给人赔礼道歉，才让对方家长不追究责任。  
那时候正是戚容事业的上升期，工作任务重，情绪本来就不太稳定，熊孩子还给他在学校闹事，一时间没控制住脾气，回到家抽了一根皮带就劈头盖脸地一顿狠揍，直打得戚谷哭爹喊娘，而后安分了好一阵子。  
戚容终于get到了管教熊孩子的“正确”方法，特意花重金买了一根头层牛皮材质的皮带，拆去金属部分，明晃晃地挂在卧房墙壁上，隔三差五用它教训戚谷这熊孩子。也确实有用，虽然儿子仍犯浑，但频率到底还是少了。  
于是戚谷同学从小学到初中，没少挨这根皮带的揍，导致他一见皮带就犯怵。上了高中以后，戚谷懂事了很多，他爸也念着他是个大小伙子了要给他点面子，基本上不怎么“劳烦”这根皮带了，顶多是言语上的威胁。  
现在听他爸这意思，是想用皮带抽他了？  
慌乱中戚谷做了一个连他自己都惊讶的事儿——他取下那根打了他好几年的皮带，将他爸的双手举过头顶，三下五除二给捆了起来。  
做完这一切后两人都蒙了。  
戚容想不到他能这么胆大包天，一时间忘了挣扎，等他反应过来时怒发冲冠：“戚谷我操你大爷！！！”  
戚谷表面冷静甚至是冷漠，实则内心慌得一批。  
这回是真的死定了。他死死摁住暴跳如雷的爸爸冷漠地想。  
他开始考虑干脆一不做二不休，把人强上了，操他个七天七夜不休停，操得他爸没有力气拿皮带抽他，操开他的生殖腔做个永久标记……的应急方案。  
嗷，那七天后他还活着的可能性有多大？  
戚谷看着激动的戚容狠狠咬上自己的手臂，那劲儿大的恨不得咬下一块肉来，得出了一个十分公正客观的结论——  
基本为零。  
2  
学校。  
某同学：“哎戚谷！中午去打球怎么样？”  
被问的人冷漠拒绝：“不。”  
某同学不死心：“为啥不去！今天轮到咱们班用球场了，高三压力那么大，要劳逸结合啊！”说着还哥俩好地揽他的肩。  
手才碰上去呢，被戚谷一个过肩摔放倒在地：“操你妈别碰老子！”  
同学刚想生气，瞥见他衣服下一身又红又肿的鞭痕，不由得幸灾乐祸：“哟，又被你爸打了？”

戚谷当然没真敢把他爸强了。  
那天晚上所有匪夷所思的行为都是优秀的Alpha占有欲的产物，等他冷静下来，冷汗从脑门哗哗直下，撑着最后一点熊心豹子胆亲了一口戚容的脸，趁人惊愕当场时“咻”地蹿回自己房间，把门锁死。  
戚霸王天不怕地不怕，就怕他爸发飙拿皮带抽他。  
戚容衣衫凌乱、神色莫辨，以一个羞耻的捆绑play的姿势呆了半晌，然后开始给自己做“戚谷再王八蛋也是你养大的儿子虽然不是亲生的好歹也是条生命不能杀生”的心理建设。  
半个小时后，宣告失败。  
戚容费劲地解开手上的皮带，那臭小子下手没轻没重，他的手腕上勒出了几道红痕，衬着白皙的皮肤显得十分触目惊心。  
他拿着皮带，找到备用钥匙。走到房门口的时候迟疑了一下，恍惚记得臭小子最近有考试，也不知道考完了没，打他一顿会不会影响他写试卷啊？  
算了！爱咋咋地！臭小子太气人了，今天非得揍他一顿！  
戚谷在房间里心惊胆战地等了小半个时辰，都快睡着了，听到门锁转动的声音反而释然。  
今天这一劫势必是躲不了的，不如老实点求饶，让他爸下手轻点。  
这显然是不可能的。戚容气狠了，使的力气比以往都大，皮带舞得虎虎生风，一下一条肿痕，抽得戚谷满屋子乱窜。  
“爸！爸！我错了我错了饶了我吧呜呜呜……”  
“啊——爸别打脸，我明天还要上学！”  
戚容一点都不带心疼的，冷着脸重振父纲：“上学？上个屁！学的东西全到狗肚子里了！”  
“他妈的不打你就不长记性，居然敢骑到老子头上？我最近对你太好了是吧？！”  
“看你下次还敢不敢！敢不敢！”  
戚谷嘴上喊着“不敢了不敢了”，心里默默记了戚容一大笔。  
爸爸你等着，等我高考完，我不把你操到求饶我戚谷俩字倒过来写！  
3  
那天晚上的事情实在太魔性，后来他们谁都没再提。两父子看似恢复了以前的样子，但家里的气氛其实尴尬的一批。  
先不说戚谷一气之下暴露了隐藏多年的Alpha身份，单是他那点见不得人的小心思，就让戚容没有好脸色了。  
然而戚容不问，他也不说，主要是不知道怎么开口。  
戚容多精的一个人啊，给他一个线头他能扯出一团毛线，最近防他跟防狼似的，就差没直接叫他滚了。这估计还是看他临近高考的缘故。  
戚谷心里难受，但他没立场难受。果然冲动是魔鬼，他早早就知道自己对爸爸有不一样的心思，藏了几年一直好好的。最近也不知怎么的，焦躁得很，少年血气方刚也没少拜托五指姑娘，就是觉得不得劲。  
也是，换哪个成年Alpha和自己心爱的Omega待在一个屋檐下都会热血沸腾的吧。  
这真是一种甜蜜的煎熬。  
戚谷安慰自己，一个月，你只要再坚持一个月，就不用做“戚下惠”了，坚持住！  
于是父子俩表面上和和气气，实则心怀鬼胎。戚容抑制剂用得更勤，快到发情期时假借出差躲到Omega朋友家里，在家的时候也注意多了，不再到戚谷面前晃悠，洗澡睡觉都锁门。而戚谷则是一副“我爱学习学习使我快乐”的乖乖模样，显得他爸特别小题大做，其实已经在心里把他爸爸操了一百遍。

日子过得风平浪静。但谁都知道，平静的水面下往往暗潮汹涌。  
戚容在他的部门熬了许久，终于在完成一个大项目之后再次升职加薪，成了部门经理。做了管理层面的人，应酬自然不会少，社交圈子也更开阔了，这直接导致他回家的时间越来越晚，周末也不和戚谷一块儿过了，不是跟这个老板打球就是和那个甲方喝酒。他好几次回到家都醉醺醺的，一身（令戚谷）恶心的Alpha味道。  
有一天晚上，喝醉的戚容坐在沙发上，喝着戚谷端来的醒酒汤，突然问他：“谷子，给你找个大爸爸怎么样？”  
“不怎么样。”戚谷握紧了拳头，硬邦邦地说。  
“爸爸单身够了，发情期也实在难熬，嗯，我要找个Alpha了。”他笑道。  
这人低垂着眼帘，戚谷看不清他的表情。  
昏黄的灯光下，他心爱的Omega俊美无俦，双颊被酒精蒸得酡红，嘴唇粉润，修身的黑色衬衫解了两个扣子，领带松松垮垮的，贴身的西装裤包裹着弧度美妙的臀部、修长有力的长腿……这张脸很好看，这张嘴很好亲，这个屁股操起来肯定很爽，这双腿用力夹着他的腰，就能让他射出来……  
戚谷想得口干舌燥，再开口时，鬼使神差：“爸爸，我也是Alpha，我可以帮你。”  
然后他被戚容的眼神刺了一下——  
戚容抬起眼睛，那双狭长勾人的眸子清凌凌的，哪有一丝醉态。他嘴角微微上扬，但不是在笑，周身气压寒冷得能萃出冰来。  
“我是你的父亲。”他说。  
“我知道。但我们没有血缘关系。”戚谷直直望着他名义上的爸爸的眼睛，企图从中找到一丝从前的温度。  
戚容嗤笑一声，冷冷的说：“不要妄想。做好你身为儿子的本分，不然我们就是陌生人。”他闭上了眼睛，“滚回去睡觉。”  
说完他又暗暗后悔。我有病吗在这里借酒发疯！他一两个星期后就要高考了为啥不能再忍忍？！酒精误事啊酒精误事……  
戚谷嗅着空气中别的Alpha的恶臭气味，和一股淡淡的可乐味，身体燥热心脏却如置冰窖。  
他深吸一口气，颤抖地应了一声“好”。  
4  
高三的时间过得飞快，转眼间就要高考了。虽然高考前发生了一堆糟心事，但对戚谷的影响其实不大，他像无数应届高考生一样，按部就班地复习、刷题、写卷子，踌躇满志地迎接人生第一次大战的来临。  
接下来的日子没人再作妖，两人如平常父子做着自己分内的事，只是语言交流减少了许多，眼睛一对上就尴尬。  
6月7号这天，戚容早早地起床，做好了一顿丰盛的早餐，接着打开戚谷的书包仔细检查必备物品。身份证、准考证、涂卡笔、中性笔、铅笔、橡皮……戚容看着手写的清单对了好几遍才放心。  
他收起清单，从口袋里摸出一个红彤彤的护身符，挂在了戚谷书包的拉链上，用手指拨正，微微退后一步端详着，然后开心地笑了。  
一抬头，猛然发现他儿子倚在卧室门框，眸色沉沉地看着他。  
戚容若无其事地走进厨房，说：“快点洗漱。”  
“好！”戚谷应道，语气里是谁都能察觉出来的雀跃。  
戚容的心忽然就跟蒸笼里的大肉包子似的，变得软乎乎的。他抿着唇笑了，嘀咕道：“傻小子。”  
两天高考，四场考试，十多张卷子，百万学生人生中的第一场大战弹指逝去。最后一场考试结束时，所有考场爆发了震耳欲聋的欢呼，执笔奋斗十余载的考生像飞出牢笼的鸟儿，丢书弃笔，冲出教学楼。  
戚谷漫步走出考场，在拥挤的人群中一眼就看到了翘首以盼的戚容。  
太阳毒辣，也不知道那人等了多久，脸颊都被晒得发红。  
他快步走过去，站在戚容面前，眸子亮晶晶的：“爸爸。”  
戚容上下打量了他一番，没发现什么异样，料想他大概考的还不错，就点点头道：“走吧。”  
耳边是学生家长叽叽喳喳的讨论声，其中夹杂着大哭和大笑。戚容没问儿子考得怎么样，而是说：“先带你去吃点东西，晚上你们应该会有活动，刚好我也要谈生意。晚点回来没关系，但要注意安全，去吃饭去唱歌都行，不该碰的别碰。等我忙完了这一阵就带你出去玩……”  
他兀自安排好了一切，习惯性地用了下达命令的口吻，说完之后觉得不妥，回头看向戚谷，温柔地问了一句：“好不好？”  
戚谷正看着他的脸发愣，好半天才反应过来，傻傻地说：“好……好。”  
路上行人太多，拥挤不堪，还有小孩子在人群里追逐打闹，戚容被撞了好几次。戚谷长臂一伸，将人揽在怀里，用身体护住他。  
这是继“压倒事件”后两人第一次肢体接触。  
戚容的身子僵了一瞬，很快放松下来，继续跟他聊天。  
戚谷瞄着他爸粉粉的耳垂，有些心猿意马。他另一只手伸进裤袋摩挲着准考证和身份证，开心地想：高考完了，也成年了，他不必再做“戚下惠”。

高考之后全班吃个散伙饭是全国约定俗成的规矩，班长提议先去吃个饭，再去泡吧喝酒，最后来个夜场KTV。戚谷本来准备早点回去，突然想起戚容要谈生意，回去也见不着人，还不如安安心心地留下来玩个痛快。反正之后有三个多月的时间，他可以慢慢来。  
只是现实是残酷的，他亲爱的爸爸、他心爱的Omega，不允许他温柔等待。  
5  
酒吧。  
两个Alpha打起来了，全酒吧客人里三层外三层围过来看热闹，议论纷纷。  
是年轻的Alpha先动的手。看起来是刚高考完来泡吧的学生，突然像一头狮子似的从人群中冲了出来，抓着那个成熟的Alpha就是一顿暴打。  
穿着西装的儒雅男人被打了个猝不及防，怒目相向，却撞进了一双又凶又狠又委屈的眼睛。  
“你这小孩……”他话还没讲完呢，又挨了一拳，顿时火大，不甘示弱地打回去。两人不顾形象地扭打在一起，像两头为地盘归属相斗的雄狮，保安拉都拉不住。  
戚容从洗手间里出来，看见前面围了一大堆人，好奇地挤了过去——  
卧槽！谁能告诉他这俩人怎么碰上了？还打起来了！  
“你们干嘛呢！还不快住手！”他急得大喊。  
斗狠的雄狮怎么听得见他说话？  
Alpha的对决不止是力量上的搏斗，还有信息素的较量，就算有刻意收敛，两个纯种Alpha打架时泄露的信息素也足以让所有Alpha躁动，让所有Omega脚软。  
离他们最近的戚容，从混杂着香烟、酒精和汗液的空气中，突然闻到一股奇异醉人的香甜。那味道淡淡的，却不容忽视，令他腿脚一软。  
这是谁的信息素？  
戚容不由自主地去闻，身体浪起一股又一股陌生的快感，然后开始发软、发烫。  
没人知道，戚容其实是个有先天缺陷的Omega，在他的三十年人生里，从来闻不到Alpha的信息素，如果不是有发情期，他都觉得自己可能是个Beta了。所以他才敢出去工作，才敢来鱼龙混杂的酒吧。  
也不是没有Alpha想用信息素诱导他，可惜他闻不到，制止力又好得不得了，而且身手也不错，是以从未吃过亏。  
“谷子！朱总！你们别打了！”  
戚容觉得自己可能要提前发情了，他需要快点解决这两个人，然后离开这里。  
打得正欢的戚谷敏锐地发现了他爸爸的异状，并闻到了一丝独特的可乐味，顿时慌了。他揪着男人的衣领，狠狠一拳捣上他的小腹，然后将人甩开。  
他扶着戚容，小声道：“爸爸。”  
戚容狠狠剜了他一眼，推开他，强忍着心中的悸动将狼狈倒地的朱总搀扶起来，内疚道：“对不起啊朱总，犬子莽撞，冒犯了。朱总去医院检查检查，看看有没有伤到吧……”  
朱总突然靠近他深深嗅了一口，惊讶道：“你……”  
“朱总，那个项目我会接，今晚就聊到这儿。您去医院检查一下，医药费我会出，犬子我也会好好教训，改天带着他上门给您陪个不是。”戚容说着，不动声色地后退了一步。  
朱总扣住他的手腕，玩味地说：“等等！戚总……不用解决生理问题吗？”  
一旁的戚谷终于忍无可忍，将人往怀中一圈，护着，暴躁道：“关、你、屁、事！给老子滚！”他算是知道了，之前他爸身上沾上的恶臭Alpha的气味，就是这个狗屁朱总的！果然这龟孙对他爸爸图谋不轨！  
“戚谷！”戚容喝止他的出言不逊，转身就走：“回家！”  
戚谷看着他爸黑如锅底的脸，没再讲话，对着朱总比了个中指，跟着离开了。  
6  
戚容喝了酒，没法开车，找了代驾送他们回去。  
代驾是个Alpha，一上车就把四个窗户都打开了，然后两耳不闻窗外事地开车。  
后座。戚容想着刚才被儿子圈入怀里时闻到的味道，身子持续发烫发软，又觉得头疼。  
老天玩我呢吧？活那么久遇到的唯一一个能闻到信息素、能诱导他发情的Alpha他妈的居然是自己儿子？！难道自己注定要当一辈子的单身狗？操……  
鼻端的异香愈来愈浓，身体奔腾的热浪快让戚容快忍不住要呻吟出来，只被玩具碰过的后穴变得湿软，分泌出淫靡的液体，性器已然是半勃的状态，用不了多久就会傲然挺立。  
戚容忍无可忍，怒斥道：“离我远点！”这句话若放在以前，那是饱含怒气的威胁之语，可现在，颤抖的声线在暧昧的气氛下只能让人听了更加兴奋。  
驾驶室的司机低声咒骂了一句，不自在地动了动，车速加快了几个档。  
戚谷知道戚容快要忍不住了，如果没有第三个人在场他现在就能把人给办了。只是眼下这种情况，他只能憋屈地把信息素收了收，往远处挪挪。  
戚容难受，他何尝不难受。AO的信息素和发情期是互相影响的，戚谷感觉自己也差不多要发情了——  
昂首挺胸的“长枪”为证。  
二十分钟后，这场折磨了三个人的代驾终于结束。戚容像一滩水似的瘫在座椅上，皮肤潮红、全身颤抖，紧闭的双唇不时溢出一两句细碎的呻吟，可乐味的信息素完全无法控制，弥漫了整个车厢。  
代驾下车时也是呼吸急促、双眼发红，胯下有个小鼓包。他不自觉地往那个秀色可餐的Omega看了一眼，然而肮脏的心思还没升起就被一股霸道的信息素警告了。  
“拿着钱，滚。”年轻的Alpha面若冰霜，锐利的眼神透露出傲慢的威胁——这是他的Omega，不许对他产生肮脏的心思！

戚谷把瘫成水的人拦腰抱起，往公寓里走。  
浓郁的Alpha信息素陌生又诱人，让戚容难受得要死。欲望疯狂地在脑海里叫嚣着想要，仅存的一丝丝理智却告诉他不可以。  
眼前这个美味的Alpha是他一把屎一把尿养大的儿子，这是乱伦！  
可是，不是亲生的啊！完全没有血缘关系！如果不是被父母抛弃，他跟你没有任何关系！你确定要错过这个可能是世界上唯一一个跟你匹配度为百分之百的完美配偶吗？  
不行。他叫你爸爸，他是你儿子，你不能这样……不能这样……  
“手机……给我手机……”戚容强撑着摸手机。  
戚谷听话地把手机递给了他，然后看着他按了号码为2的紧急联系人。  
“歪？容容？”一个熟悉的大嗓门儿。  
戚谷知道他，那是他爸的Omega朋友，以前他爸发情都是去这人家里解决的。  
戚谷怒了，都这个时候了还想着跑！他一把夺过手机，假惺惺地说：“啊，叔叔你好，我按错了。”然后利落挂掉。  
“你！”戚容皱眉，想给他一巴掌，却没有力气，落在脸上像是抚摸一样。  
“爸爸，我也发情了。”戚谷抱着人进了电梯，呼吸粗重，一身霸道的信息素毫不掩饰地释放出来。  
“嗯啊、啊……你……啊——”戚容被浓郁的异香包裹着，从未被信息素影响的身体敏感极了，快感没顶，竟然就射了出来！  
高潮的余韵让他身体微微抽搐。  
“啊，爸爸，我的信息素就能让你高潮吗？”戚谷揉揉戚容的臀肉，一手掌的濡湿，眸子亮得像燃起了火。  
戚容羞愤欲死，双眼通红，还含着泪。  
戚谷惊叹这人的可怜可爱，情不自禁地亲吻着他的眼睛，将他的泪水舔舐干净。  
戚谷做了几个深呼吸，强忍着把人就地正法的冲动，坚持到了公寓。  
直接把戚容抱到卧室，戚谷细细吻着他神志不清的父亲，低声叹道：“我们先解决发情期，以后的事情以后再说。”  
真的，七天过后戚容就算打死他他也认了。  
7  
“我、操你妈……”神志不清的戚容喘息着骂道。  
戚谷三下五除二把自己的衣服脱光，俯身压在戚容上方，闷声笑道：“别操我妈，我妈肯定是个Omega，你有能耐来操我。”  
他一手捧住他爸的脸，一手揉着他爸的胸，唇舌极具技巧地在他肖想了很久的口腔里搅弄，直让身下人惊喘连连。  
戚容感觉氧气都要被吸走了，身体空虚难受得可怕，感觉到儿子的玩弄他要委屈死了，又凶又软地骂道：“唔啊……小狼崽子、你欺负我……嗯……”  
戚谷起身，看他爸红艳艳水润润的唇舌上挂着银丝，眯起了眼睛，语气却比被挑逗的人还要委屈：“明明是爸爸你欺负我啊！你的信息素让我发情了，我好难受好痛苦，你要对我负责！”  
操你妈的狼崽子，倒打一耙这伎俩用得挺好啊！戚容想抽死他。  
“你他妈、别叫我……嗯啊！”  
这狼崽子居然脱他裤子！  
“你住手啊……操！唔唔……”被抓住了命根子的戚容。  
戚谷握住形状好看的性器，虽然在电梯已经射过一次了，但现在又挺立起来，顶端不断冒出莹润的淫液。  
他先是撸了一会儿，感受性器在掌心发涨、跳动，然后用拇指按住了顶端，细细研磨。  
戚容被玩得眼泪都出来了，情欲之色无法掩饰，呻吟声也无法忍住，开始随着他的动作浪叫起来。  
“爸爸，你的声音真好听呀！你的身体好敏感，你的肉棒好漂亮，我好喜欢……”戚谷一边弄他一边赞美。  
“呜……呜啊、闭嘴！再、再说话给老子……滚下去！”戚容没眼看，抬起被抓出指痕的手臂遮住眼睛，不想看这该死的玩意儿。  
可是吃到了甜头的戚谷多欠呐，他偏要爸爸看着他，记住自己的第一次，记住自己的第一个男人。  
戚容作为一个高级知识分子、知名公司高管、享乐主义者，对生活质量的要求挺高。无论是吃穿住行还是精神方面的享受都力求精致和高级，并且他有能力追求精致和高级。  
所以作为一个立志要当戚容男人的男人，戚谷在顺利度过了“操我居然爱上了自己的爸爸我是不是有什么疾病”这个自我怀疑的彷徨期以后，开始暗搓搓地研究房中秘术。几年下来他阅片无数，该会的不该会的都学了不少，连重口的bdsm都稍有涉猎，每天的梦想就是有一天能“学以致用”，和亲爱的爸爸一起实践gv传授的各种体位。  
现在他如愿以偿了。为了让爸爸有个难忘的体验，最好能食髓知味，完事儿后念着这点爽能对他手下留情，别把他打死……戚谷卖力地做了半个小时前戏，力求把爸爸的全身上下都照顾到。  
戚容被他撸射了几次，感觉自己都要空了这操蛋玩意儿还不步入正题，不由得有点怀疑人生。  
“……你他妈别口了！”戚容抬起酸软的脚踹他。  
戚谷抬头，头发被抓得乱糟糟的，一脸茫然地看着他。  
戚容被玩弄了许久，得不到最后的满足，难耐得快要哭了，认真问他：“你是不是不行？”  
戚谷：“？？？”  
他立马直起身，傲然亮出胯下“长剑”。虽然他也射了几次，但年轻人血气方刚，分分钟能“昂首挺胸“”。  
戚容一看，豁！梆硬，滚烫，且尺寸可观——比他尺寸最大的玩具还要粗上一圈。  
戚容用脚尖轻轻碾压，满意地看着狼崽子虎躯一震，大大的眼睛瞬间红了。  
“前戏不用那么久，润滑、按摩、扩张完就可以了……”戚容不得不亲自指导。  
难得他在发情期没有失去理智，可能是抑制剂用多了削弱了发情期的效果，也可能是他意志力够牛逼。  
总之，戚容浑身赤裸，一身暧昧的红痕，眼神迷离魅惑泛着水光，一边承受发情期浪潮的刺激一边颤抖地告诉儿子怎么操自己……  
这他妈什么破事儿啊！！！  
他找根绳子吊死算了！！！  
8  
戚谷虚心接受爸爸的指导意见，停止了漫长的挑逗，宽大温热的手掌撸了撸戚容秀气好看的性器，又在他踹自己之前转移去了穴口。  
其实不需要怎么扩张，就算是没有Alpha伴侣，在性事方面戚容也完全不会亏待自己。他拥有的情趣玩具，可能比阅片无数的戚谷看到过的要多的多。  
不过，真人的爱抚要比玩具刺激多了。粉嫩嫩的后穴早已淫靡不堪，一张一合地喊饿。润滑？不需要了，水流得够多了。  
戚谷用指尖轻轻绕着穴口划了一圈，按了按软肉，在戚容身子一颤的时候插了进去。  
“啊！”  
戚容惊喘，异物的侵入感比玩具要明显得多，还会很恶劣地弯曲扭动！他不由自主地抓住了戚谷的手臂，脚趾扣紧床单。  
然后是两根手指，三根手指，模拟性器抽插的动作来回折腾。  
断断续续的呻吟又响起来，甚至比之前更动情。  
戚谷亲亲身下人的鼻尖，笑了笑。  
指尖滑过了一处，戚容反应极大地喊了一声，身体也如触电般抖动。  
哦，是这里。戚谷抽出手指，把戚容摆成M字形的腿掰开，扶着粗长的性器插了就去，狠狠一撞就是淫靡的水声。  
戚谷觉得自己要成仙了。爸爸的甬道炽热紧实，受到刺激时的收缩差点没绞得他魂飞魄散。  
他暗自松了一口气，庆幸自己没丢脸。然而下一秒，他就缴械了——戚容修长有力的双腿缠上了他的腰。  
“……”  
“……”  
戚容哑着嗓子笑了出来。  
戚谷委屈地看着他，有十足的把握认为他爸是故意的。  
“继续啊，怎么，还得我请你？”戚容恶劣地顶胯。  
“！！！”戚小弟瞬间复活。  
本来戚谷谨记从gv中学到的技巧，要让爸爸得到无与伦比的快感，比如什么“九浅一深”“八浅二深”的。然而兴奋过头了谁还记得这些，满脑子只剩下快感了，完全凭着本能横冲直撞。  
戚容被撞得疼死，一点快感都没有，简直要生无可恋。操，还没玩具好用呢！  
狼崽子前戏做得那么专业，临到阵前还是个新兵蛋子。  
呵，纸上谈兵！  
戚谷笨拙地抽插着，到底是第一次经历情事，没多久快感就到达了顶峰，戚容察觉到他要射精，警觉提醒道：“出去！”  
戚谷生生踩了刹车。  
“为什么？”他用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他爸爸，情迷意乱地说：“爸爸，让我……”  
“不行！这个没得商量！”戚容义正辞严，看他撇嘴又放软了语气：“射在里面我会不舒服的，清理不干净还会肚子痛。”  
“哦。”戚谷点头，把性器抽出来，抵在戚容的小腹上，撸了两下，射出了一片白浊。  
戚容缓了一口气，觉得自己终于能休息一会儿了。  
他知道自己跟别的Omega不一样。换做别的Omega，不得缠着Alpha片刻不停地做啊。但戚容真的十分抵触因为发情期和信息素而发生的性行为，这不是爱情的结果，而是动物交配的本能。他是人，他喜欢做爱，他需要纾解欲望，但这不代表他偏要找个Alpha伴侣。他宁愿自己用震动棒，也不愿在信息素的支配下和Alpha上床。  
可是现在，他不但在信息素和发情期的支配下和Alpha上床，做爱的对象还是自己的儿子。戚容无比唾弃自己。  
他被折腾狠了，躺着不想动，在心里反反复复地自我唾弃。  
戚谷察觉到他的情绪不对劲，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭过去，小声问：“怎么了爸爸？你不开心？”  
戚容再一次对儿子提问题的能力感觉到匪夷所思。他妈的谁被儿子操了能开心？！  
“滚开，我不想看到你。”戚容转身将脸埋进枕头里。  
戚谷看见他爸白皙的背，吞了吞口水，完全忘记自己要说什么了。  
戚容的背部很漂亮，白得像瓷，一对蝴蝶骨支棱起皮肉，秀气极了。诱人的曲线从修长的脖颈开始延续，在腰部弯下一个极其美丽的弧度，然后攀上圆润又紧翘的臀。  
戚小弟又抬头了。  
他将昂首的性器抵在戚容两腿间磨蹭，一只手扶住他的肩膀，另一只手绕到前面，爱抚着戚容半勃的性器。  
戚容仍然把脸埋在枕头里，没半点反应。  
突然想到了什么，戚谷将信息素完全释放出来，霎时间，整个卧室弥漫这一股浓烈的异香，与之前淡淡的味道不同的是，这股香气还带着辛辣与苦涩。  
戚容突然低喘出声，身子也颤抖起来。  
那种被欲望的浪潮席卷的感觉又来了！  
他忍不住扭动身子，用摩擦缓解难耐。  
戚谷仿佛受到了鼓励，手上的动作更卖力。  
不过，他的信息素到底是什么味道的？爸爸好像很喜欢的样子。  
9  
或许是因为已经射过几次，这次的戚谷不再那么莽撞，被丢掉的性爱小技巧又回到了脑子里。他剑指戚容的敏感点，严格按照“九浅一深”“八浅二深”的规律抽插着。  
戚容这次十分受用，也配合多了，高潮连连。  
可他不怎么说话，只是呻吟喘息，无论戚谷跟他说什么他都不理，那样子像是在默默承受着欺凌。  
戚谷好话坏话都说尽了，就是哄不好，混乱了许久的心彻底炸了。  
他也不讲话了，红着眼睛抿着嘴闷声大干，也不在乎身下人的感受，怎么狠怎么痛就怎么来，做到最后谁也不好受。  
有几次戚谷太凶狠，都要把戚容的生殖腔给强行顶开。那一瞬间他真的想一不做二不休，直接操开他的生殖腔，把精液都射进去，让他给自己生个孩子。  
可一见戚容露出痛苦的表情和苍白的脸他就舍不得。  
他还是祈求着有一天戚容能真正接受他，心甘情愿为他打开生殖腔。  
然而报复心态又让戚谷忤逆了爸爸的意思，把滚烫的精液射进了他的肠道里。  
戚容抽搐着喘气，眼神却是静静的，没有半点波澜。  
戚谷咬紧牙关，对自己说不要慌、不要慌，总能哄好的。

打完最后一炮已经到了早上，两人都精疲力竭。  
戚谷抱着人眯了一会儿，然后去浴室放热水。他在戚容耳边轻声道：“爸爸你睡一会儿，我帮你清洗一下。”  
戚容也不知道听没听见，反正是动都不动一下。  
戚谷将人轻轻放入水中，拿着毛巾给人擦洗，才知道自己的鲁莽把爸爸折腾到了何种地步：戚容身上青一块紫一块的，遍布在白皙的皮肤上显得特别恐怖，特别是大腿和腰间，被掐的青紫，后穴红肿了，不断流出他这在里面的精液，还混着一丝丝血迹。  
戚谷不由得扇了自己一巴掌，暗骂自己不是个东西。  
其实戚谷身上的痕迹不比戚容少，特别是他的背，全都是戚容挠出来的抓痕，有的还破皮了，渗着血。  
戚谷在事后清理这方面也做过功课，还记住了戚容说的话，特地用手指将滞留在后穴的精液导出来。他的手指在里面清理的时候，戚容有了感觉，无意识地哼哼，软着的性器也悄然勃起，戚谷连忙将手指抽出来，快速将人擦洗干净，裹着毯子抱到了自己房间。  
然后他要将一片狼藉的主卧清扫一遍，不然会被爸爸骂死；还要打电话到戚容的公司帮他请假。  
一切都整理好后，时间逼近了中午，戚谷歇了会儿才发现腹中空空。  
他懊恼自己的不体贴，赶紧去厨房下了两碗鸡蛋面。他把戚容从被子里挖出来，轻声哄道：“爸爸，起来吃点东西。”  
戚容迷迷糊糊地从睡梦中醒过来，看着只围了一条浴巾在腰间的儿子，和赤裸着身子的自己，才惊觉一切都不是梦——他的的确确确确实实真真正正货真价实被自己儿子上了。  
操。  
他一声不响地吃了面，刚要下床却跌倒在地。  
戚谷吓得把碗一摔跑来扶他，担忧地问：“爸爸你没摔着吧？”  
“不要叫我。”戚容冷漠地说，感觉嗓子又疼又哑，脸色又黑了八个度。  
戚谷一叫他爸爸，他就没办法欺骗自己这只是一个普通的Alpha，只是一个人形按摩棒。那罪恶感和背德感快要让他窒息了。  
戚容回到自己的卧房，躺倒在床上，放空大脑什么都不想想。他开始考虑是否要同意朱总的追求，好让儿子死心。可是他不喜欢朱总，他闻不到朱总的信息素，也生不起性趣，跟朱总上床还不如玩震动棒……  
不如向公司申请外派？反正戚谷也成年了，可以自己照顾自己，不需要他向以前那样操心。不过这样一来他跟戚谷那对无良的父母又有什么区别呢？  
啊好烦啊这什么破事儿啊……  
10  
各自休息了一会儿，戚容又开始发情了。  
彼时戚容正坐在阳台吸烟思考人生，其实是想着要怎么哄他爸。然后他闻到了属于戚容的信息素的味道——独特的可乐味。  
说实话他真觉得戚容这人和这味道真的绝配。可乐嘛，一晃就炸全是气，气出完了就剩下甜腻的糖水了，十分符合本人性格。  
对啊！  
戚谷福至心灵。爸爸这人不就得软硬兼施吗！平时好言好语哄着，该操的时候狠狠地操，再让他打一顿出气。等他想明白了，想通了，自然也就好了。  
戚谷相信，总有一天戚容会明白，这世界上再没有哪个Alpha能比他更适合他。  
思索间戚谷已经走进卧房，看见被发情期袭击的戚容神色迷离双颊潮红，夹着被子不停地噌。  
戚谷的出现让他更情动，苦辣的异香是催情剂，把戚容推上了另一个巅峰。  
两人翻着花样儿又做了好几次。  
清醒状态下的爸爸和神志不清的爸爸各有各的绝色。清醒的他脾气差得很，嫌这嫌那，还老爱骂人，不过性子烈，干着得劲；迷离的他乖得像只小绵羊，让怎么样就怎么样，也诚实得很，疼了会皱眉，舒服了会喟叹，爽了会尖叫，不够了会主动缠上来，委屈兮兮地说还想要……  
无论是怎样的样子戚谷都爱，爱死了，爱得不得了。

又是一次激战方休，戚容这波发情期暂时过去了，清醒过来。看着八爪鱼一样紧紧抱着自己的儿子差点没把魂给吓掉。  
第三天了，他还是没法接受自己和儿子搞在一起的事实。就算两人现在磨合得非常好，都让对方体会到了以前从未有过的高潮和快感，就算方方面面都证实了自己亲手养大的儿子确实是他契合度高达百分之百的Alpha……他还是有罪恶感。  
早知道会有这样一天，十二年前他说什么都不会领养这个狼崽子。  
不必担心找不到，天生一对的AO自有命定的缘分，会在未来的某个日子相遇。  
可惜世上没有早知道。  
随着一波又一波的发情，戚容变得主动又放浪。进入白热化期，他几乎无时无刻不在求欢——向自己的儿子求欢。  
他的思想越来越抵触，身体却无比配合。  
他觉得自己可笑又矫情。  
两人每天都在痛苦与快感中沉浮。  
11  
到了第五天，戚容的发情频率在慢慢减小，发情的时候也越来越清醒，基本不会出现神志不清的情况了。  
他想快点结束这段磨人的日子，趁戚谷去给他做饭的时候偷偷翻出了抑制剂。虽然不知道对发情中的Omega有没有用，但还是死马当活马医。  
快速喝下抑制剂，感觉还是有点效果，身体里的热潮消退了一点点，感觉轻松多了。  
戚容端着饭菜进来，像之前那样温柔地伺候他吃饭，猛然瞥见了床底的空瓶，瞬间火冒三丈。  
“这是什么？”戚容冷冷地问他，力气大得要将玻璃瓶捏碎。  
戚容继续吃着饭，平静地说：“不识字？抑制剂三个字不认识？”  
“呵。”戚谷冷笑一声，在房间里翻箱倒柜，把所有抑制剂全部找出来，扔进垃圾桶。  
“你干什么？”戚容的声音也冷了下去。  
戚谷脱口而出：“怎么？爸爸那么骚的吗？儿子无法满足你了？”  
戚容兀自吃着饭不理他，他大步走到床前，伸手将饭菜打翻，狠狠捏住戚容的下巴，连珠带炮地说：“都这个时候了你还在想什么？明明喜欢得要命，明明在我身下放荡得像条发情的母狗！你要看看你现在的样子吗？”他将人抓下床，拖进浴室，让他对着镜子：“你看看你自己！你的嘴，你的肉棒，你的后穴，你浑身上下，那个不满意我？还是说，单身了三十年的爸爸欲求不满到了这种地步，一个我满足不了你？嗯？”  
戚谷暴躁地把人压在洗漱台上，没有任何前戏地插入。  
他一边狠狠地贯穿戚容，一边狠狠地问：“你到底有什么不满意？你到底还有什么不满意！”  
戚容赤身裸体地趴在洗漱台上，被撞得生疼，浑身都疼。因为抑制剂的作用他没受到发情期的影响，还有点力气，趁戚谷不备挣脱了出去。  
戚谷要拉他，被他推了一把，脑袋撞到了墙壁上，发出了“咚”的一声闷响。  
戚容动作顿了顿，终究是没回头。  
他去客厅翻出自己的手机，拨通好友的电话，反复打了好久都没人接。他恍恍惚惚，不知道该向谁求助。  
朱总？  
摇头否决，然后继续拨打好友的电话。  
戚容一边打电话一边到处晃悠，晃到卧室的时候，看到站在浴室门口的戚谷，不由得吓了一跳。  
他从没有见过这么可怕的表情，像要杀人一样。  
戚谷向他走来。  
12  
戚容真的害怕了，转身往房间跑。刚想锁门就被大力推开，被戚谷扛着扔到了床上。  
手机掉在地上，戚谷捡起来，扔出窗外。  
戚容生气了，骂道：“你神经病吗？！”  
对方眸色暗沉，没有一点光亮，轻轻地说道：“是啊，我就是神经病。是你把我逼疯的，爸爸。”说着就抓着戚容的脚腕，往他胯下拖。  
戚容害怕得死命乱踹，另一只脚也被抓住了。情急之下他摸到了一个东西，想也不想就往戚谷那边甩去。  
“啪——”凌厉的破空之声。  
是那根皮带。  
戚谷摸着脸上的鞭痕，痴痴地笑了起来：“原来爸爸喜欢这个。”  
戚谷一把将皮带抢过来，跨坐在戚容身上压着他，然后又将人烙饼似的翻过来。  
戚容知道他要做什么，疯了一样挣扎，可Alpha和Omega的体力悬殊，他又处于下风，终是被皮带绑住了手腕。他狼狈地趴在床上喘着气，手臂生疼。  
戚谷从他身上下去了，离开了房间，过了一会儿又回来了，还抱着什么东西。  
“哐当”一声，戚谷把一个箱子扔到他面前，然后捏着他的下巴，将箱子里的东西一个一个拿出来给他看。  
“这是口球，可以塞到爸爸的嘴巴里让爸爸合不拢嘴也说不了话……”  
“这是口枷，和口球差不多，但是这个还可以让爸爸给我口交……”  
“哇，好多震动棒啊，各种形状的都有呢！爸爸你看看，你喜欢哪个？”顿了一下，戚谷不怀好意地笑：“还是说，爸爸更喜欢吃我的大肉棒？”  
“这是什么？”他拿出一条长长的东西，上面串了大大小小的珠子，“啊，是串珠，这个应该也挺好玩，我们等下就试试。”  
“跳蛋、阴茎环、鞭子、蜡烛……爸爸！老板还送了我一副手铐！”  
……  
戚容觉得戚谷可能真的有点精神不正常了。  
操了，遇到这种事难道精神不正常的不该是他这个“受害者”吗？戚谷个施暴者他妈的发什么疯？！  
不对，这该死的玩意儿什么时候买的这些东西？我说怎么突然发疯，原来是早有预谋啊！  
“我们一个、一个地、试吧，爸爸。”戚谷兴奋地说道，这声音在戚容听来简直是恶魔之音。  
戚谷把爸爸抱在怀里，用身体死死制住他，然后拿起一个皮质项圈，掐着他的脖子给他戴上去。项圈上面有个金色的小铃铛，晃一下就是一阵清脆的响动。  
趁他不注意，戚谷又将捆绑他的皮带换成那副手铐，还狡黠地说：“爸爸，你用这个皮带打了儿子这么多年，借儿子玩两天不过分吧？”  
“戚谷！”戚容觉得戚谷在羞辱他，有点气急败坏：“你、你怎么变成这样了！”  
戚谷啄了一口他的唇，被他扭头躲过，神色有一瞬黯淡，很快又恢复过来了，无辜地说：“我怎么变成这样了？爸爸，从我爱上你的那一刻起，我就变成这样了，一直都是这样的。只是我装得好，你没发现罢了。”  
“爱爱爱我爱你麻痹！”  
戚谷哼笑，“你趁现在多骂几句，等下你就说不了话了。”  
他摆弄了一会儿道具，突然看了他爸一眼，疑惑道：“哎，爸爸你怎么还不发情？不发情就不好玩了啊……哦，你用了抑制剂。”他的表情一下子变得凶狠，霸道的信息素瞬间弥漫。  
对于交合过的Omega来说，他的Alpha的信息素是最有效的催情剂。  
强制发情。  
熟悉的浪潮从身体深处奔腾而起，比以往任何一次都要来得汹涌猛烈，戚容的身子软成了一滩水，后穴开始分泌淫液，性器也有了反应，慢慢抬头，无意识的呻吟从唇齿间溢出。  
他胸口发涨，难耐地往戚谷身上蹭。  
戚谷却坏笑地躲开：“哎，爸爸，你干什么呀？我可是你儿子耶。”  
“呼……呼……戚、谷我杀你妈！嗯啊……”  
戚谷将他面朝下放倒在床上，按着他的脑袋亲吻修长的脖颈，尖尖的犬牙在后颈的腺体上摩擦啃咬，留下了细细的齿痕。  
戚容有点呼吸不过来，不停地挣扎，脖子上的铃铛发出喑哑的响声。  
后穴被异物刺入。  
应该是一只小型号的震动棒，顶端尖尖的，刚好抵住了他的敏感点。  
戚容被刺激得惊叫连连。  
戚谷一边亲吻他一边将震感调至最大，感受着身下人羞愤的颤栗。  
他用膝盖顶住震动棒不让它掉出来，伸手去拿口球，粗鲁地将口球塞进戚容的嘴里，用松紧带固定。  
戚谷的舌头被压住，嘴巴无法闭合，也无法吞咽，口水从嘴角流出。他不能叫，只能发出“唔唔”的声音。  
“爸爸……”戚谷唤他，用手支撑起他的下巴。  
戚容流下的口水很快濡湿了整个前胸，连带着戚谷的手掌都是一片黏腻。  
“水真多。”戚谷坏心眼地感叹，把震动棒抽出来，换成湿漉漉的三根手指。  
如何用手指就能让爸爸高潮，这项技能戚谷已经掌握得非常熟练了。  
戚容感觉要射了，却射不出来，原来不知道什么时候戚谷在他性器根部扣了一个银环，特殊的束缚感让他欲仙欲死。  
码的，要被玩死了！  
“爸爸想射吗？”那个该死的玩意儿得意洋洋地问他。  
他该很硬气地摇头，可实在是难受，于是不停点头。  
“求我，求我我就让你射。”手指搅弄得更起劲了。  
“唔唔！唔……”你他妈倒是把口球拿走啊！  
戚谷“嗷”了一声，了然，把口球从他嘴里抠出来。  
戚容大口大口地喘气，像一条濒死的鱼。  
后穴的手指还在模拟性器抽插的动作，戚容终于可以叫出声，毫不掩饰的就是一阵娇喘。  
室内弥漫的异香愈来愈浓烈，戚容的精神又开始恍惚，身体的不适告诉他他还想要得更多。他扭动着身子，金色的小铃铛“叮铃铃”地响。  
“想要我操你吗爸爸？”戚谷问。  
要被情欲的浪潮折磨疯的戚容坦荡得很，一边呻吟一边狂点头。  
“说话啊爸爸，我要你亲口说。”  
如果可以，戚容想把这该死玩意儿的头给拧下来，然而事实是——“嗯、啊……操我啊、操我！谷子……”  
戚谷满意地笑了，一手托起戚容的翘臀，一手握住他的肩膀，恭候多时的粗大性器长驱直入，以动物最原始的交配方式，在名义上的父亲体内驰骋。  
满室摇铃声。  
狼崽子真的如他所说的，把箱子里的玩具轮了个遍。然而，玩具再好玩也没自己操得爽，戚谷充分发挥“实践精神”，将看片儿上网学到的体位和戚容挨个做了个遍，还美其名曰“片上得来终觉浅，绝知此事要躬行”。  
比如现在试的这个，是他前阵子刷微博看见的，据说能把前列腺顶得炸裂的后入式体位。  
戚容半跪着被按在墙壁上，双腿岔开着，前胸贴在冰凉的墙上，戚谷则用胸膛贴着他的后背，抓着他的双臂，跪在他两腿间，昂扬的性器深深进入。  
这个姿势让戚容无法逃脱，双腿也不能并拢，只能完完全全承受着戚谷的顶弄。  
果然，没动几下，戚容就开始叫唤：  
“啊啊、停下！我、我受不了了……呜……”  
戚容被干得眼泪直流，嗓子因为使用过度而嘶哑，身体被一次又一次地快感袭击着，不停地抽搐。  
戚谷好像磕了药，做了那么多次完全感觉不到疲惫。他觉得自己越来越兴奋，精壮有力的腰肢跟装了马达似的不停摆动，粗长的武器在他爸爸身上简直“无坚不摧”。  
他着魔地在戚容耳边低喘，略带压抑地感慨：“爸爸，你太迷人了，我迟早有一天会死在你身上的。”  
13  
发情期的第七天，也是有发情浪潮的最后一天。  
不得不说，除了强迫他做爱、闹情绪的时候粗暴了点之外，戚谷是一个完美的Alpha伴侣。  
在以前，从来都是戚容操心着两人的衣食住行，现在换过来，戚谷比他做的还要好，简直到了细致入微的地步。一天三餐变着花样来，美味又营养，家务全包，事后的清理工作也做得很好，就连洗澡水的温度都是最舒适的。  
这七天来戚容待在家里哪儿都没去，也不穿衣服，躺在那里让戚谷伺候。衣来伸手饭来张口的，还能解决生理问题，这日子过得比皇帝还要舒服。  
表面上他坦然接受了所遭遇的一切，配合力max，甚至还会一起研究体位和玩具，还教戚谷怎样让自己更快高潮。虽然话仍不多，但还是会回应戚谷，有时候也会笑，整一个岁月静好的画面。  
只有一点，戚容不让戚谷永久标记自己。  
戚谷问他为什么，他说自己的事业正在上升期，如果怀孕的话会很麻烦，他不想丢掉工作。而且戚谷还要上大学，有了孩子没人照顾。  
戚谷又委屈地说我想让别人知道你是我的Omega，不想让别的Alpha肖想你。  
戚容笑着指指自己的后颈，“那就做个临时标记啊。”  
戚谷有些热泪盈眶，感觉自己的真心终于得到了回报，激动地扑了上去，一口叼住了那块软肉，尖尖的犬牙就刺了进去。  
一场酣畅过后，他们相拥而眠。  
戚容背对着戚谷，被戚谷牢牢圈在怀里。  
狼崽子腻歪地贴在他颈侧亲吻，嗅着甜甜的可乐味，软软乎乎地说着情话：  
“爸爸，谷子好爱好爱你呀，谷子要永远和你在一起……”  
“爸爸，以后不要和别的Alpha靠太近，他们都是坏人！我不喜欢你身上有他们的味道，我会生气的。知道吗爸爸？”  
像是不满意戚容的无声，戚谷轻轻咬了咬他粉嫩嫩的耳垂，听见怀里的人一声闷哼。  
戚谷勾着唇，用半勃的性器磨着他的屁股。  
戚容躲了躲，柔声说：“我好累了谷子，休息一会儿好吗？”  
戚谷爱死了他这种商量的语气，觉得自己被承认了正牌Alpha伴侣的地位，喜滋滋地妥协道：“好好好，我们睡觉。”  
戚容放松下来，闭上了眼睛。  
迷迷糊糊间，他听到戚谷问他：“爸爸，你爱我吗？”  
他带着困倦，温柔地说：“爱呀。”  
戚谷听到了如愿以偿的回答，心满意足地发出一声喟叹，搂着戚容沉入了梦境。这几天他也累坏了。  
过了半个小时，身后之人响起了轻微的鼾声，戚容睁开眼睛。他小心翼翼地从戚谷双臂的桎梏中脱身，蹑手蹑脚地下床。  
戚谷似有察觉，皱了皱眉，口中呢喃着“爸爸”。戚容赶紧将枕头塞进他的怀里，轻声哄道：“谷子乖，继续睡，我去上厕所。”又俯身在他眉间吻了一下。  
戚谷展眉，又陷入沉睡。  
戚容去书房打开积了一层薄薄的灰尘的笔记本电脑，从邮箱里翻出公司寄给他的外派申请书，飞快填好、发送，然后通过聊天软件联系他的Omega朋友。  
做完这一切后，他徐徐吐出了一口气，若无其事地回到了卧室。  
戚容坐在床边，端详着自己的儿子，惊觉那个有时候很皮有时候又很乖、个子小小主意却大大的孩子已经是记忆中的人了。现在的戚谷，眉目硬朗英俊，身量修长挺拔，长得比他都高了，匀称好看的肌肉蕴含着年轻人特有的力量。  
长得好看，性格活泼开朗，学习成绩优秀，还是一个纯种的Alpha，这样的男孩子无论在哪个团体都是处于顶端人群的存在。  
戚容突然感到骄傲，看呐，他的儿子多棒。  
然而，现在发生的这一切，又是从什么时候开始发生错乱的？  
他认真思索。  
戚谷上高中后，他的工作也越做越好，一直受上司赏识，短短两年就升了三次职。一个忙于学业，一个忙于工作，父子俩的相处的时间比以前少了很多，交心的机会也少了。  
所以，儿子走上歪路也有他的责任不是吗？他对孩子的关心不够，所以戚谷才能将自己是Alpha的身份瞒那么久，也没有察觉到这份背德的爱意是从何而始、从何而来。  
不不不，现在不只是他的责任了，他也犯了错。  
戚容知道，契合度百分之百的AO是必定会产生感情，但没人告诉他，这份感情，到底是因为发情期和信息素的支配而产生，还是由真心而起。  
就像他不清楚，自己现在的服帖、不舍和心动，到底产生于这七天混合着发情浪潮和信息素的性爱，还是因为他本身就是能爱上自己儿子的没有节操的人。  
他不知道。  
他想知道。  
所以他要离开一段时间。  
他要离开戚谷，他要在没有发情期和信息素的干扰下，求证这一切。  
14  
戚容生命里第一次有Alpha陪伴的、为期七天的发情期很快就过去了，错乱的生活逐渐回到了正轨。  
戚容休息了一天后回公司销假，继续上班，戚谷则想起了自己前不久才高考完，需要估分看学校。  
没有发情期的干扰，戚容又恢复到了以前的模样，他一如既往的温柔，甚至比以前更好，这让戚谷受宠若惊。  
而戚谷，在做一个乖巧懂事好儿子的同时，也在学着做一好配偶。虽然在高考之前他总是说要把爹爹怎么样，但也只是想拉拉手亲亲嘴争取谈个不分手的恋爱，那晚之前他是完全没有想到两人能像坐火箭似的直接全垒打……戚谷明白这不是爸爸自愿的，但事已至此，自己又对他势在必得，这其中纵有千难万难，戚谷也不会放手。  
因此发情期过后，除了研究报考的事情，戚谷还买了一大堆关于AO两性的科普书，什么《深入了解Omega》《发情期的密码》《做一个合格的Alpha》等，其中还有几本《我不是妻管严：Omega娇妻调教手册》《一个A的自述》《AO婚后相处的一百个小技巧》……  
收到书之后，戚谷如获至宝，每天花大把时间在看书上，简直到了走火入魔的地步，他高三复习都没那么认真！  
当然要认真啊，这可关系到他和爸爸大半辈子的幸福生活呢！  
戚容忙完发情期期间堆积的工作后，终于有时间和儿子讨论一下报考的事情了。他看到戚谷这么废寝忘食地在房间里看书，以为是因为选择太多太纠结，或者是不满意国内的学习在考虑出国，于是这天晚上他来到戚谷房间，准备和儿子谈谈未来。  
戚容走到戚谷卧室门口，门没关，可以看到戚谷坐在书桌前埋头苦读的样子。他敲门示意：“谷子，我进来啦。”  
戚谷好像被吓了一跳，慌慌张张地将手中的东西往资料书里一塞，转身干笑：“啊，是爸爸啊！”  
戚容将果盘放在桌子上，然后拉了一把椅子坐在戚谷身侧，打趣道：“哟，在看什么呢还藏着掖着不给我知道。”  
“没、没什么……爸爸有事找我？”  
戚容哭笑不得：“哦，敢情这几天你不是在弄报考的事啊？学校找好了吗？想好学什么专业了吗？”  
戚谷连忙点头说：“早想好了，A大或者C大都行。”他拿过一本国内外各大高校的资料册子，有一页上面画了三五个圈，指着A大道：“我意属A大。专业嘛，就跟爸爸一样学金融吧。”  
戚容接过册子一看，没一会儿就瞧出了端倪：这一水儿的大学全是家附近的，最远的也不过两个小时高铁，而A大是这里面排名最好离家也不太远的一个。  
“不是，你这挑学校是个什么标准？S大、Q大、P大这些怎么不行了？”戚容知道自己儿子是个什么成绩，全国前五的大学是绝对可以考虑的，怎么就选这几个不上不下的呢。  
戚谷看都不看就否决：“不行，太远了，不能每周回家。”  
“这是什么理由？”戚容板起脸：“人家挑学校都是往最好的挑，你呢？咱家又不是没钱，省那点机票钱干嘛！戚谷，这可是你自己的前途！”  
戚谷冷不防被训了一顿，有点委屈：“我就想离家近点嘛，我好回来看你……”  
“我是残疾了还是老了，用得着你在跟前伺候？”戚容缓了缓，劝道：“谷子听话，分数够哪个就报哪个，爸爸觉得你很优秀，A大虽然不差，可你去就是屈才了。好的学校有更好的资源，能提供更好的发展平台，爸爸希望你得到的都是最好的。”  
戚谷撇撇嘴，还想挣扎，被他爸一瞪，不甘心地闭上了嘴。  
戚容拿起蓝笔在那个册子上画出了排名前五的大学，在戚谷挑的那几个上面打了巨大的叉，然后揉了一把他的脑袋，离开了。  
戚谷知道这几个学校，全在北方，离家都一两千公里远，他自己辛苦点坐飞机回来是没什么，但戚容肯定不会同意他跑那么勤。  
他摩挲着被翻皱的纸张，眼神坚定。  
15  
戚容以为两人达成了共识，就把这事儿抛在了脑后，开始准备带儿子出去旅行。他的部门忙的时候能连续加班一两周，闲的时候也特别闲，刚好戚容手上的项目就剩下收尾工作，不用他盯着了，可以休息两三个星期。  
戚容一边百度一边问儿子有没有想去的地方，他说全凭自己安排，戚容就选了国外的热门旅游景点，一个海洋国家，景区就在海洋沿岸。戚容很喜欢那里的酒店，就矗立在海边，有面向浩瀚大海的巨大落地窗，躺在床上就能看到海上日出。  
不过两人在选酒店房间的时候产生了一点小分歧。本来戚容订的是豪华双人套房，类似公寓的那种，带客厅和俩卧室的，但床是单人床，窄的很。戚谷想选豪华大床房，有阳台和全景玻璃窗，美其名曰从这个房间看景色最漂亮，戚容哪能不知道他在打什么主意，他绝壁是看上了那张King Size的水床！  
最后还是在儿子的软磨硬泡之下同意了，因为想起了自己所做的决定，觉得离开之前要对再他好一点，才能减轻自己心中的罪恶感。  
16  
六月下旬，百万人焦急等待的高考成绩终于出来了，接着就是紧张的查高校分数线、按批次投档。  
戚谷在爸爸的监督下不情不愿地填了离家超远但排名前三的Q大。  
七月中旬，各批次大学的录取通知书陆续发放。  
戚谷收到通知书的时候是下午。彼时他正在家里看一本叫《百分百配偶》的小说，戚容本来在公司上班，却早早回了家。  
信是戚容拿给他的。  
“你的录取通知书。”戚容淡淡地说，假装没看到他塞在枕头下面的小说。  
戚谷接过信封，觉得爸爸的神色有点怪，又说不出为什么，他装作什么都不知道，将信封放在桌子上。  
“怎么？不拆开看看？”戚容抱臂倚在桌边，问道。  
戚谷神色一僵，哂笑道：“啊、我等下看，等下看……”  
戚容突然脸色一变，抓起信封摔在戚谷脸上，冷声道：“不打开看看，是哪所大学录取了你？”  
戚谷浑身一抖，结结巴巴地喊道：“爸爸、爸爸……”  
“不要叫我！我没有你这样的儿子！”戚容实在是气狠了，大吼道：“表面一套背地里一套的把戏玩得很好啊，你长大了，我管不住你了，那么重要的事情连我你都敢骗？说啊，你为什么要这么做？要拿自己的前途开玩笑？！”  
戚谷明白爸爸知道了那件事，默默地打开信封，却在看到学校名字的时候瞪大了眼睛：“怎、怎么会……”他后面不是偷偷把志愿更改了吗？！怎么还是Q大？  
“是啊，惊不惊喜，意不意外？要不是我多长了一个心眼，你就要把自己造到不知道什么狗屁大学去了！戚谷啊戚谷，你太让我失望了！”  
戚谷脸色煞白，攥着那份录取通知书不知道该说些什么，他只能态度诚恳地认错：“对不起爸爸，我错了……”  
“你对不起谁？”戚容讽刺道：“又不是我要上大学！我要工作有工作、要钱有钱，车子房子都有了，我把养子抚养成人，我仁至义尽！你以后读个重本还是读个野鸡大学、找不找得到工作、过得好不好，跟我有多大干系？难道我还指望你给我养老？”  
“爸爸……我……”  
“是，你是对不起我，你辜负了我对你的信任，我以为你长大了，会对自己的未来负责，可没想到你还是这么幼稚！”  
戚容劈头盖脸地骂了戚谷一顿，越想越气，抢过那本小说撕成了两半，勒令他在房间好好反省，然后摔门而去。  
戚谷看着手里的通知书，又看看被撕得粉碎的《百分百配偶》，眼睛红得跟兔子精似的。  
他做了好几个深呼吸才没有丢脸地哭出来。  
他只想着和爸爸分开会很难受，做出了对自己不负责的选择，确实错得离谱。  
戚谷把那份录取通知书仔仔细细抚平，开始看新生入学手册，按照上面的指示做入校准备。  
17  
离开学不到一个月的时间，父子俩就冷战了近一个星期。  
其实是戚容不理戚谷，戚谷整天就光抓耳挠腮地想怎么让爸爸原谅自己了。他什么手段都试过了，当乖孩子说好话讨好不行，那就绝食、发脾气、各种威胁，可是完全没用！戚容看他的眼神就像看一个让人失望的幼稚鬼，让他特别难受。  
戚谷甚至还想到了离家出走，他趁爸爸在上班，留下了一封写着“我要离开这个冷漠的家！还有冷漠的你！”的信就出了门，直到第二天早上才回来。其实他只是去参加同学聚会，玩了个通宵而已。  
他回来的时候发现家里的灯亮着，心里“咯噔”了一下。等他打开门进去，看见他爸就坐在客厅沙发上。他爸听见了响动抬起头，漆黑无光的眼直勾勾地看着自己。  
戚容还穿着昨天出门的那身衣服，只不过摘了衬衫最上面两粒扣子，领带松松垮垮地系着；他白皙俊美的脸透着无力和疲惫，眼底两抹乌青，线条紧绷的下巴冒出了短短的胡茬。在他面前的茶几上，有几个东倒西歪的啤酒易拉罐，一个半瘪的香烟盒，还有一大堆烟屁股，一片狼藉……  
戚谷第一个念头是原来爸爸还会抽烟，第二个念头是爸爸等他等了一宿，看来还是关心自己的。然而在接收到那个不带半点温度的眼神时，戚谷的心凉了半截。  
他小心翼翼地走了过去，站得离爸爸半米远，低声叫道：“爸爸。”  
戚谷眼尖地看到戚容手里攥着一张皱巴巴的纸片，看出来那是自己一时愤慨写下的“诀别信”。  
戚容摇摇晃晃地站起来，将纸片揉成一团随意丢在桌子上，然后抬手扇了戚谷一耳光。  
戚谷被打得退后几步，蒙了，一脸不敢置信地看着他。  
打这一耳光好像花完了戚容的全部力气，他跌坐在沙发里，什么也没说，闭上了眼睛。  
戚谷站在旁边动都不敢动。  
他看着面无表情、一声不哼的爸爸，觉得实在是太可怕了，他宁愿他骂他，或者拿鞭子抽他一顿，也不愿意爸爸这样子。  
他看不透他在想什么，一颗心像被推到了悬崖边上那样摇摇欲坠。  
戚容眯了大概半个小时，在七点的时候准时睁开眼睛，他回房间换了一身干净的衣服，简单洗漱了一番，拿起公文包出了门。  
自始至终，他都没看站在客厅的戚谷一眼。  
戚谷听见大门关上的声音，突然惶恐地觉得，那隐喻了什么——他被爸爸的心拒之门外。

戚谷在家坐立不安地度过了一个白天，终于捱到了戚容要下班的时候。他掐着点、手脚麻利地做了一顿丰盛的晚餐，在把最后一道菜端出来的时候，戚容刚好回来了。  
他解开围裙迎上去，接过戚容的公文包，笑着说：“爸爸快去洗手，我做了虫草花鸡汤，你快来尝尝！”  
戚容“嗯”了一声，表情很平静，他换好拖鞋和起居服，去洗了个手，来到餐桌前。虽然仍是不跟戚谷讲话，但看起来没有什么不对。  
戚谷隐隐觉得还有什么事情在等着他，却在爸爸喝鸡汤时露出的笑容中放下心来，觉得是自己太敏感，想多了。  
只是开个玩笑，爸爸才不会计较那么多的。不过这件事也是他做的不对，等下要好好和爸爸道个歉，对，就用负“鞭”请罪的方式！  
一整天没有好好进食的两人安安静静地将饭菜一扫而光，同时放下碗筷看向对方。  
“爸爸我有事和你说……”  
“谷子等下到我书房来……”  
父子俩均是一愣，又同时应道“好”“嗯”，然后再无话。  
18  
戚谷自觉揽下洗碗打扫卫生的活儿，而戚容则去了书房。  
半个小时后，戚谷敲门。  
“进来。”清冷冷的声音。  
戚容坐在电脑桌前，桌上摆了一堆文件。  
“坐。”他用下巴指指另一张椅子，示意道。  
戚谷低眉顺目地坐下，心里斟酌着怎么道歉，却听见他爸抢先说话了：“拿着皮带做什么？”  
他嗫嚅道：“我……我来道歉的……”  
“先不说这个。”戚容摆摆手，将一份纸质文件推到自己面前。戚谷看了看，是几张A4纸，上面写着什么“注意事项”“大学学习计划”“资金安排与使用”等条目。  
他粗略扫了一眼，看到了许多“独自”“一人”的字眼，心中的某个想法呼之欲出，但他仍是不死心地问：“爸爸，这是什么？”  
戚容又将一张银行卡和一串车钥匙放在桌子上，说：“这是我不在国内这几年，我给你写的一些注意事项，比如你的学习安排、还有一些紧急事件处理方法什么的。”他突然笑了笑：“当然，有很多只是我的经验和建议，你不必完全听从。反正你大了，有自己的想法，我说的话也不太管用。生活费我会按学期打在这张卡里，应该是够用的，不够再跟我说。你看你要不要去学车，我的建议是学，以后会方便点。车钥匙你先收好，等考到驾照再开——是那辆越野，我想你应该会喜欢……”  
“你什么意思？！”戚谷“唰”地站起来，脸色惨白：“爸爸，你在说什么？”  
戚容奇怪地看他一眼，然后一副才想起来的表情：“哦，我还没跟你讲，我向公司提交的外派申请通过了，大概是下个星期我就出国。这阵子我会很忙，所以先跟你交代这些，免得到时候忘记。”  
“去哪儿？”  
“墨西哥。”  
一个太平洋的距离。  
“什么时候回来？”  
“常驻，大概三五年，也可能更久。”  
哦，那也有可能不回来了。  
戚谷从一堆文件中翻出了那张企业外派申请书，最底下已然签上了戚容的大名。他看向申请时间那一栏，6月15号。  
那是戚容发情期的第七天。  
那天戚容主动说让他临时标记，那天戚容说爱他。  
呵，骗子。  
戚谷把那张申请书撕得粉碎。  
但他知道没有用，这只是备份，所以那人才如此坦然地坐在那里，一脸“我就知道”的表情。  
他绕过电脑桌，将戚容拉起来。  
戚容被他突然发难吓了一跳，喝道：“你干嘛！”  
“干你！”戚谷冷笑，将人推倒压在桌子上，狠狠地亲了上去。  
戚容不停挣扎，手打脚踹，却被戚谷制得死死地，一点力气也使不上。  
戚谷粗暴地吻他，那吻带着血腥味儿，一只手一路向下，用力揉弄他的下体。  
戚容被摸了个激灵，拽着戚谷的头发把他脑袋往后拉，骂道：“你他妈发什么神经？！”  
戚谷像没有痛感似的继续亲，他也不敢拽太用力，怕伤着头皮，只能被动承受着狂风暴雨般的亲吻。  
那只手不满足隔着两层布料的揉弄，拉开戚容的裤链钻进去，握住了他沉睡的性器。  
然而不处于发情期的戚容不是那么容易就能被挑起性欲的人，戚谷又处在暴怒之中不得章法，对于儿子的玩弄他只感觉到羞辱和疼痛，没有半点快感。  
戚谷也意识到了这点，他套弄着软软的性器，眸色变得暗沉。  
戚容突然身子一颤！  
一股浓郁的苦辣的异香从戚谷身上弥漫开来。  
19  
操！这狼崽子居然释放信息素，想强制他发情！  
戚容体会过这人发情期的可怕，再也顾不了那么多，他胡乱抓起桌上厚重的文件夹，往戚谷脸上拍去。  
戚谷被砸得踉跄了几步，不得已松开了戚容，文件散落一地。  
“你他妈发什么疯！”戚容抹了一把嘴，生气地盯着他，“你看看你这是在做什么？你怎么有脸啊戚谷？我戚容他妈哪里对不起你了让你这样侮辱我？！”  
幸好他有先见之明，提前喝了抑制剂，除了刚才信息素扑面而来的那一下让他有了反应，现在只是有点身体不适，否则，这么浓郁的信息素会让他像发情的母狗一样求操！  
戚谷咬牙切齿地盯着他，那表情恨不得将他吞了：“是你逼我的，爸爸，是你逼我的……”  
“我逼你什么？我逼你跟我上床，还是我逼你发情？呵，我自问对你的教育没有不到位的地方，怎么就教出了你这么个玩意儿？脑子里天天想着什么？嗯？”戚容被一屋子异香弄得心烦意乱，又气他不择手段，一时间控制不住自己，说出的话字字诛心：“爱上自己的养父，让我强制发情，强暴我！性虐我！戚谷，你是不是有心理疾病？”  
戚容说完这些话之后静静地看着戚谷，像是在等答案，又像是透过他在看虚无。  
戚容知道说出这些话的自己有多恶毒。他把一个孩子捧给他的真心用刀子划得稀巴烂，丢在地上践踏，而那颗流血的心燃起了炽热的火焰，也将他灼伤了。  
他颓然地想，为什么事情会变成这样子？明明……明明可以好好谈谈的，为什么会发展成现在这样不可收拾的一步？  
戚容知道戚谷的爱有多么纯粹热烈，他对自己的那颗心是全世界最真诚的，可这份感情被桎梏在养父子这样的关系里，不可破界，谁都痛苦。  
戚谷没有动作，站在原地看着他，曾经明亮的眸子像是熄灭的星星，变成了一块沉默的石头。一米八几的身姿明明那么挺拔，此时却像一棵了无生气的死树，萎靡枯槁，浑身溢满了绝望。  
气氛沉寂了许久，连尘埃也不再舞动。  
“是因为，我让爸爸恶心了，所以爸爸才走的？”戚谷突然问道。  
当然不是，这里面存在很多问题，但绝不会是因为“恶心”。但戚容还是点头，直白地说“是”。  
“爸爸讨厌和我做爱，之前发生的一切只是因为发情期和信息素作祟，如果没有这些，爸爸永远都不会和我上床？”  
“……是。”他离开就是为了寻找这个问题的答案，可眼下他只能这么答。  
“是我有病，是我发疯，是我异想天开。我该乖乖的，让爸爸离开，让爸爸躲得远远的，我不能恶心到爸爸……不对，该离开的是我，这是爸爸的家，不是我的家。”  
“……”这玩意儿在说什么？戚容没来由地打了个寒颤。  
戚谷虚弱地笑了笑，露出一副神情恍惚的样子，点头道：“我知道了，爸爸，我知道的。”  
戚容最受不了他这副模样，忍无可忍地走上前想拉他坐下：“你知道个屁你知道……”然而手还未触碰到他就一阵天旋地转——  
戚谷将他拦腰抱起扛在了肩上。  
戚容惊呼：“你干嘛？快放我下来！”近在鼻尖的信息素和倒错的姿势让他头晕眼花。  
戚谷扛着他走出书房，来到门口，将防盗门用钥匙反锁，把两人的钥匙都收起来，然后又拉上所有的窗帘，屋子立马有种与外界隔绝的感觉。  
戚容觉得大事不妙，颤声说：“戚谷，你不能这样！你这是犯法的！”  
那人闷声笑了，语气里却没有一丝笑意：“如果爸爸能逃出去，大可以选择报警把我抓起来，我绝对不逃。”  
“谷子，不要闹到不可挽回的地步好吗？我们坐下来好好聊聊，不要采取这种极端的方式……”  
戚容听见他胸腔震动了一下，像是在用力地笑，又听见他说：“爸爸讨厌我、恶心我、要抛弃我，我已经走投无路了。”  
“……你在逼我恨你？”  
戚谷将他轻轻放在床上，不知从哪儿摸出了一副手铐，将他反手铐了起来，哑声说：“爱或恨，我总要得到一个。”  
戚谷将戚容的衣服脱光，双脚用麻绳绑了起来，冷眼看他在床上扭动。  
戚容破口大骂，戚谷也不搭理他，淡淡地说：“爸爸还是省点力气吧，不然接下来几天会很难受呢。”  
戚容看他打开衣柜把自己的衣服都抱了出去，大吼道：“你干嘛？！”  
“我在做准备啊，发情期的Omega不需要穿衣服，当然，最主要还是防止爸爸逃走。”  
戚谷把所有衣服还有手机笔记本电脑之类的电子设备都放到自己房间里，然后把门反锁了，钥匙则和大门钥匙一起藏了起来。  
他看到了床头柜里的发情期抑制剂，倒没有丢掉，而是说：“虽然在发情期时做爱会更爽，但如果爸爸想体验一下正常情况下的性爱，我也是没意见的，随你高兴。”  
高兴个鬼啊！戚容气结，哪样他都不会高兴好吗！  
“哦，还有，我想永久标记爸爸呢，所以，是选择舒舒服服地自己打开生殖腔，还是让我粗暴、用力地操开，爸爸你可要仔细考虑一下哦！”  
戚容打了个冷颤，他觉得站在自己面前的这个人不是自己的儿子，而是一个恶魔。  
20  
戚谷把戚容关在家关了两天。  
因为戚容没去上班公司助理还打电话来问，被戚谷以突发高烧正在住院打发了。  
这两天除了吃喝拉撒，戚谷拉着他反反复复地做爱，不在发情期影响下的戚容不是那么好对付的，只要一松绑他就开始打人，两人在床上斗狠，都快打得头破血流了。戚谷只好一直把他的手铐着，才能消停一点。  
和上次不同的是，无论怎么做爱两人都感觉不到任何精神上的欢愉，有的只是痛苦、怨恨和无奈，戚谷一天比一天疯狂，戚容一天比一天沉默。  
然而每天完事儿后，精疲力竭的戚容总会被戚谷搂在怀里，怎么也不松手，好几次半夜醒来，他都听见戚谷在小声说话。  
他听到他不停地说“对不起”，他感觉他在流泪，温热的泪水滴落在他的背上，像火烧一样，把心都给烫疼了。  
可是，你都知道对不起我了，为什么还要这样做？监禁我，强暴我，这就是你表达爱的方式吗？  
戚容很想问问戚谷，但知道问不出什么，他已经越来越不正常了。  
戚容很累，他不想再吵了。  
他要想办法离开这里。

两人足不出户的第三天，冰箱里的食材早就耗光了。两个大男人做爱极耗体力，总是点外卖又不健康，戚谷决定出去买点东西回来。  
走之前他把戚容手脚都绑上了，温柔地说：“爸爸乖乖待在家里，我出去买点东西，一会儿就回来。不要想着逃跑知道吗？不然你知道后果的。”他面上带笑，手却暗示性地抚摸着戚容的腹部，那皮肉之下正是生殖腔的位置。  
戚容转过身背对着他，拒绝和防备的意味显而易见。  
戚谷的笑容无法维持，落寞地出门了。  
听见防盗门关上的声音，戚容挣扎着坐起，然后下场躺在地上，把脚伸到床底下。仔细摸索了一会儿，他碰到一个锋利的东西，一使劲儿把它弄了出来。  
是一片碎瓦。昨天他吃饭的时候故意将碗摔碎，趁戚谷拿扫把的时候踢到了床底下，就为了哪天能派上用场。  
不知是戚谷掉以轻心了还是觉得戚容跑不了，虽然铐住了他的双手但是绑在前面的，这就方便了戚容拿着瓦片割绳子。也幸亏这种情趣用绳质地柔软，还细，不然他也够呛。  
双脚恢复自由，他用床单裹着自己，去找房间钥匙。  
关于戚谷会把钥匙藏在哪里这个问题，戚容其实有头绪。戚谷小时候也爱藏东西，而且都藏在几个固定的位置，他早就知道了，没戳穿而已。戚容飞快搜寻，果然在酒柜某个装饰性的空酒瓶里找到了钥匙。  
打开戚谷的房间，他先找了一套衣服穿上，然后找出自己的手机，拨打了Omega朋友的电话。  
电话是秒接的，对面的人好像已等候多时。戚容还没说话呢，朋友就风风火火地吼道：“还活着吗？还能走路吗？开得了门吗？操，你儿子牛掰啊关了你那么久！废话少说带着证件出来，地下车库B区，我等你！”  
“……好。”戚容应道，觉得朋友真他妈靠谱。  
戚容的家位于高档小区，最近的商场离这里有二十分钟的路程，留给他的时间并不宽裕，他必须在戚谷回来之前离开。戚容把必要的证件、文件和手机带上，其他什么都来不及拿就匆匆出门，却听见电话响了。  
“操，你儿子回来了你快点！别坐电梯！”  
戚容：“……”  
他看着自己还在打颤的伤腿和酸疼的身躯，咬咬牙走进消防楼梯。  
没事，也就十八层而已！

十分钟之后，戚容坐在朋友的车上，和副驾的朱总大眼瞪小眼：“他怎么也在这？”  
朱总“啧啧”打趣：“戚总你好狼狈呀！”  
且不说戚容手忙脚乱衣衫不整，光是脖颈和手臂上青青紫紫的痕迹就能让人浮想联翩。  
朱总还动了动鼻子，赞叹道：“这纯正的龙舌兰酒香……”  
“闭嘴吧你！”戚容把文件甩到他身上。  
朋友一边倒车一边解释：“我怕一个人搞不定，找朱总做帮手来了。”说着担忧地问他：“你这……要不要报警？”  
戚容想都不想就拒绝：“不用！”  
“可是……”  
“我知道他的，他只是一时鬼迷心窍而已。我明天就出国，我们先冷静个两三年，他自然会想明白。”  
朋友鄙夷地看着戚容：“你这是消极对待！”  
朱总饶有兴致地问他：“是让他想明白还是让你想明白呢？戚总，看不出来啊……”  
戚容疲惫地闭上眼睛：“我只闻得到他的信息素，我们之间的契合度百分之百。”  
朱总愣了愣，苦笑道：“原来是这样，我说怎么你对我的信息素无动于衷呢，我还以为我的魅力下降了。”  
朋友则是目瞪口呆：“卧槽，你们这是天生一对啊！可是这关系要怎么处理？”  
“你傻啊！解除领养关系而已，就办个手续的事儿，多简单！”  
“话是这么说，但他们以父子相称了十二年，这道坎儿哪是那么容易跨的……”  
戚容自动屏蔽掉前排两人的吵闹，无奈地看向车窗外，刚想叹口气，猛然捕捉到一个熟悉的身影。  
“快快快开车，戚谷来了！”  
朋友连忙收声，一脚油门绝尘而去。  
戚容扒在后座看着那个熟悉的身影奔跑追赶，直至消失不见。  
21  
“爸爸：  
我是在学校给你写下这封信的。  
我已经开学一个月了，学校很好，同学们很好，老师很好，所有的一切都很好，只有我很不好。  
我想你想得快要疯了。  
自你走后，我想了很多。我犯下了很多错误，把我们的关系搞得那么糟，是我太任性、太幼稚。我有乖乖地去看心理医生，有乖乖地吃药、治疗，医生说我是他接受过的最听话的病人。医生和我聊了很多，我也受益匪浅，我意识到自己对于这段感情的轻率和不负责，我会重新审视我们的爱情。  
爸爸，我承认我做过很多错事，可唯有一件我不认为我做错了，那就是爱上你。  
爱你这件事情，我永不放弃。  
……”

“爸爸：  
你不在家里，那个家对我已经没有了意义，所以我一直住在学校宿舍。每次放假室友都会回家，只有我一个人待在寝室，孤零零的。其实这还好，我可以忍受孤独。但是我很怕他们问我为什么连国庆节也不回家，我要怎么回答？爸爸，你教教我，我要怎么回答才不会显得太可怜。  
对了，我有在大学好好学习，我的专业成绩很好，总是专业前三名，我还辅修了法学。你说在大学有很多有趣的社团，可以交到很多有趣的朋友，我也参加了。我进了学生会，学长学姐们很喜欢我，我觉得下届学生会主席就是我了。  
他们都说我好厉害，每天有用不完的精力，可是这不是我愿意的。我必须让自己忙起来，这样我才不会有太多空闲时间去想你。  
对了，我正在考驾照，很快就能考完了，以后我可以开车带你去兜风。  
……”

“爸爸：连我的生日你也不回来吗？”

“爸爸：我真的好难过，我好想你……”

“爸爸：  
有好多人跟我告白，Omega、beta，甚至还有两个Alpha。我全都拒绝了，我告诉他们我有个契合度百分之百的心上人，可是他们不信，因为这个概率比彗星撞地球还要小。这是多么难得的事情，可我偏偏就遇到了，所以我是不会放弃的。  
爸爸，我愿意等待，只求你不要让我等太久。”  
……  
“爸爸：  
你真的好狠心啊，两年了，整整两年了你都不回来看我一眼吗？好，你工作忙，赶不回来，这也就罢了，可为什么我却找你你都不愿意见我？你就这么讨厌我？你知道我有多难过多痛苦吗？  
爸爸，我求求你，我想见你……”

“爸爸：  
你问我有没有找到新的人生目标，问我有没有新的梦想，问我未来的计划是什么，你说我的世界不能那么狭隘，只有一个你。可是，爸爸，我生命中最快乐的日子就是和你在一起时，那十二年的时光，是现在的我无法触及到的美好。  
……  
我活得太痛苦了。你是我在这个世界上唯一的亲人和唯一的爱人，如果连你也抛弃我，我不知道我的生命还有什么意义……最近我总是做噩梦，整夜整夜地睡不着，去药店买安定片，鬼使神差地想买一整瓶，不过被医生阻止了。我的心理医生说我有轻微的抑郁症和自杀倾向，他说我的病越来越严重了，我猜那是因为我越来越爱你。  
爸爸，你知道的，我所有的痛苦都源于爱而不得。  
……”  
22  
墨西哥某酒吧。  
“哟，又在看你儿子的邮件啊？”朱总端着两杯鸡尾酒过来，递了一杯给窝在卡座看手机的人。  
戚容抿了一口，皱眉道：“怎么不是龙舌兰？”  
朱总翻白眼：“祖宗你少喝点，明天你还有工作！我真是服了你了，一有时间就来这里借酒浇愁的……”  
“这里的龙舌兰最像他……”  
“哎哟哟，瞧着话说的，敢情您这是睹酒思人啊——他邮件里又说什么了？”  
戚容眸光黯淡，拇指摩挲着手机屏幕，那封长长的信件透露出了一如既往的思念和危险的情绪，这让他十分担心。  
他也觉得自己狠心，为了寻求和验证这份感情，把戚谷一个人丢在国内三年之久。  
朱总总是嘲笑他不光对信息素不敏感，对感情也迟钝得很。按照朱总的说法，他们的父子之情早在他被戚谷的信息素吸引开始，就变质了，对于契合度百分百的AO来说，不管之前是什么关系，哪怕是不共戴天的仇人，最后总会变成爱情——这就是人类生命的神奇之处。  
“可是，我一直不明白，我是因为信息素所以爱他，还是因为爱他才会被他的信息素吸引？”戚容抛出了困扰自己最深的问题。  
朱总摇晃着金琥珀色的鸡尾酒，龙舌兰带着苦涩和辛辣的浓烈异香冲破酒吧混浊的气息，缭绕在两人之间。他欺身上前，将手虚虚搭在戚容的肩膀上，呈一个环抱的姿势，问那个因为龙舌兰酒的气味微微失神的人：“虽然觉得你这个问题很蠢，但被你折磨了三年的我还是愿意替你拨开迷雾——如果我的信息素跟他一样，也是龙舌兰酒的味道，你愿意跟我做爱吗？”  
戚容的表情立马变得非常嫌弃，然后是一愣，最后有种拨云见日的了然。  
朱总坐回卡座，看见他的眼睛像点燃了星火似的亮了起来，胸口有些闷，但又觉得很开心。  
真是个傻瓜……  
戚容笑着和他碰杯，在“叮”的撞击声中感叹道：“也许这就是所谓的旁观者清。”  
朱总撇撇嘴：“其实你心里早就有答案了吧，我听杰西卡说你在进行工作交接，怎么，要回去了？”  
“是啊，把小狼崽子放养了三年，也该回去看看了，万一他真的伤到了自己怎么办……你介绍的那个心理医生不行啊。”  
“啧，狗屁，你还真的太单纯，不懂你家那位的手段。也是，你们俩一个蠢一个傻，一个愿打一个愿挨，真是天生一对！”  
戚容笑嘻嘻地把他的鸡尾酒抢过来，一口喝掉，嫣红的舌尖滑过上唇，带一点勾引的意味：“好难喝啊！我要回家喝最纯正的龙舌兰！”  
23  
Q大，一年一度的音乐节正开展得如火如荼，校园里隐藏的歌手纷纷上台一展歌喉，在五彩缤纷的镁光灯下尽情狂欢。  
戚谷坐在前排嘉宾席，和一群学校领导一起，听着舞台上与他无关的热闹。他实在是不喜欢这样的场合，但作为学生会主席他必须留在现场坐镇，顺便陪老师们聊聊天。  
眼睛看着舞台，嘴角挂着笑，手指跟着音乐节奏在桌子上敲打……看似在认真欣赏表演，其实脑海里正在编辑写给爸爸的第100+封信。  
上次那封信感觉写得有点过头了，爸爸肯定会很担心，如果因为太担心他吃不好睡不好就很麻烦了。昨天收到了回信，但是上面什么都没写，是爸爸寄错了吗？戚谷想着，决定在这封信里写“虽然还是很难受但因为收到了爸爸的回信心情好了许多，整个人都开心了一点点……”  
想让爸爸担心他、在意他，但不能做得太过，这个度要好好把握啊！  
舞台上劲爆的爵士乐演奏完毕，全场观众热情鼓掌，主持人上来介绍下一场的女子古筝独奏《沧海一声笑》，等表演者上来却一片哗然。  
出问题了？戚谷看向舞台。  
说好的女子独奏，上来的却是一个男人；说好的古筝表演，那人却抱了一把尤克里里；说好了《沧海一声笑》，那人一开口就是充满异国风情的弹唱。  
戚谷瞪大了眼睛，身体也不由自主地坐直前倾。  
会场有嘈杂的不知所以的议论声，也有对表演者惊艳的感叹和花痴的尖叫，还有主持人和导演低头交涉，要对突发状况进行处理。  
而戚谷眼里只看得到那个穿着白色衬衫、黑色西装裤，袖子松松挽起，因为解开了最上面两颗纽扣而露出白皙脖颈的男人；耳朵里只听得到那个男人眼神专注地望着他、嘴角带笑的娓娓歌唱：  
Besame, Besame Mucho  
吻我，深深地吻我吧  
como si fuera esta la noche la Ultima vez  
就好像今晚是最后一夜  
Besame Mucho  
吻我，深深地吻我吧  
que tengo miedo a perderte perderte despues  
我好怕今夜之后就会失去你  
Quiero tenerte muy cerca  
我想很近很近地感觉你  
mirarme en tus ojos  
我想面对著你 看著你  
verte junto a mi  
在你的眼睛里看到我自己  
Piensa que tal vez manana  
想想看也许明天  
yo ya estare lejos,  
我就已经远远地  
muy lejos de ti.  
远远地离开了你  
Besame Mucho  
吻我，深深地吻我吧  
como si fuera esta la noche la ultima vez  
就好像今晚是最后一夜  
Besame Mucho  
吻我，深深地吻我吧  
que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte despues  
我好怕今夜之后就会失去你  
……  
就在那深情的目光中，戚谷的心里举行了一场盛大的烟火晚会，无数朵腾升而起的烟花在脑海里炸开，余烬变成了滚烫的热泪。  
他阔别已久的爱人，从遥远的大洋彼岸偷偷赶来，在这场万人狂欢的音乐会上为他一个人唱歌。  
“深深地吻我吧。”  
“我好怕今夜之后就会失去你。”  
英俊成熟的男人抱着尤克里里，用像酒一样醉人的嗓音唱着墨西哥最动人的情歌。  
只有戚谷知道，那不只是情歌——  
那是一场迟来的告白。

尾声  
“所以你之前到底在纠结什么？爱不爱我这个问题有什么想不通的？”  
“那时候我时常在想，我和你做爱，是因为发情期，还是因为我爱你。不过后来我明白了。以前发情，我宁愿自己用玩具，也不想去找Alpha，可是我愿意和你上床，这就是最好的证明。 然后我又觉得后悔，要是当初我不收养你，我们可能早就在一起了，像我们这样契合度为百分之百的AO，全世界不超过百分之五，我和你有命定的缘分，我们一定会相爱，但现在这样的关系太没节操了……”  
戚谷轻笑，从后面环抱住他，说：“你怎么不这样想，我能被你收养，这就是天大的缘分。我们相遇，一起长大，从十二年前开始我们就不曾缺席过对方的生命，这就是上帝的指示。”  
他的语气透露着严肃和认真：“爸爸，我们注定会在一起，我们注定要在一起一辈子。”  
戚容眼睛发亮，乐呵呵地别过脸去吻他。  
“好的，你说服我了。”

End  
——  
又到了我最爱的话痨环节！  
这是我写完的第二篇天官同人文，其实是谷戚同人《青灯不夜游》的独立篇，当时只是想开车所以写个ABO小短篇爽一下，没想到我又那么啰嗦肝了3w+……这篇集结了我对h文的大多数萌点，什么强制爱啊囚禁啊轻sm啊啥的，不知道你们看得爽不爽，反正我写得很开心，连走剧情的慢热的青灯都没动力写了_(:з)∠)_（没有没有）哈哈哈哈哈！  
关于结尾部分的那首墨西哥情歌《Besame Mucho》译名《深深吻我》（歌词复制自百度），不知道大家有没有听过，它是拉丁美洲家喻户晓的经典爱情歌曲，也是爱情与忠贞不逾的同名词，被称为是拉美世界的“世纪之歌”。要说从哪里听来的，它是《寻梦环游记》的插曲，还有我是歌手第四季的踢馆歌手王晰，凭借这首歌惊艳全场，获得第一。  
我最喜欢这首歌的两个版本，Andrea Bocelli的和Jorge Blanco的，在我想象中的戚容的演唱，是Andrea Bocelli的伴奏再稍微欢快一点点，加上Jorge Blanco略带骚气的唱法。这首歌很好听，也建议你们去听一下哦！  
然后，最重要的一点，每篇文都是我的宝贝，可以私下分享，但禁止做任何更改和无授权上传到别的地方！谢谢合作。  
春山漱月  
2019/5/3


End file.
